1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical device protection circuit for a smart grid. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical device protection circuit for a smart grid, which is included in an electrical device and may prevent the electrical device, such as a socket, from being damaged when an AC power source short-circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Korean Patent No. 20-0421608, titled “Socket-type ballast circuit for fluorescent lamp”, discloses a ballast stabilizer configured such that a switch is arranged in a ballast circuit in order to connect/disconnect power therein when inspecting or replacing a fluorescent lamp or is the stabilizer, thus improving stability when the inspection or replacement is performed. According to Korean Patent No. 20-0421608, if abnormal current or overcurrent flows while power is supplied from a power source to the ballast circuit, an overcurrent protection device electrically disconnects the ballast circuit so as to prevent the further supply of power, so that not only the ballast circuit but also the fluorescent lamp is protected.
Generally, a socket has a current rating of 16A, and when a short circuit occurs at the output of a socket, if a circuit breaker of a distribution panel is slow to respond thereto, the socket may be damaged. Therefore, when a short circuit occurs at the output of the socket, it is necessary to quickly detect it and shut off the supply of power via the socket. Also, because a socket needs a protection circuit installed therein in order to detect a short circuit and shut off the supply of power via the socket, it is essential to configure the protection circuit so as to be simple. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the device proposed in Korean Patent 20-0421608 without change.